


Existence

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Alvinnn!!! And the Chipmunks, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Based on the episode “Oh Brother Where Art Thou”.Alvin regrets saying something extremely hurtful to Simon.
Relationships: Alvin Seville & Simon Seville & Theodore Seville
Kudos: 30





	Existence

‘Maybe then, I can forget that you even exist!’

He’d said it in the heat of the moment. He was just so angry. They were brothers; brothers were supposed to cover for each other. Simon didn’t get into trouble very often, but he had enough times, and Alvin had took the blame for him because that’s just what brothers did. He’d trusted Simon to do the same for him. 

So when he didn’t, Alvin got angry. Really angry. Angrier than he should have. And when he laid in bed at night, he knew he shouldn’t have said that. 

He had made his brother cry. Normally, Alvin hurt people who made Simon or Theodore cry.

But Alvin didn’t feel guilty until Simon actually stopped existing. Alvin had never lived in a world without Simon in it—except for those two minutes before Simon was born—but he’d always known that a world without Simon would be a miserable one. 

And it was.

In this world without Simon, Theodore flunked out of school because Alvin had flunked out. In this world, Dave was always stressed out. In this world, nobody had showed Theodore how to be an optimist. In this world, nobody had told Alvin to stay away from the wrong crowd. In this world, life was broken. 

Simon always kept everything from falling apart, and he did it so effortlessly. When he stopped existing, everything came undone in an instant. 

Alvin searched high and low for him, but there was no trace of him. Theodore had no idea who he was. He said that Alvin was the only big brother he had. And seeing how small, sad, and fragile Theodore was, it was clear to Alvin that he was a crappy big brother by himself. 

Alvin went around the whole neighbourhood, asking if anyone knew Simon Seville. 

When Miss Croner told him she shipped Simon off to Europe, Alvin felt every atom in his body burst into panic. His baby brother, all alone, thrown in a box like baggage and not a living, feeling being, taken away from his home, family, and friends, and shipped off to Europe?!?! 

At that moment, Alvin was ready to swim across the whole sea to find him. 

But then he found out Miss Croner was only talking about her cat Simon. Alvin had never felt so relieved. 

It was night by the time Theodore begged Alvin to come home. Alvin wanted to keep looking, he’d turn the earth upside down to find Simon. But he’d been on his feet all day, and he ached, and his youngest brother was pleading with him, and he needed to sleep. So he stopped, but it didn’t take the ache in his heart away.

‘Maybe then, I can forget that you even exist!’

The words rang in Alvin’s head. He didn’t mean them. If he could take them back, he would because he didn’t mean them, please come back Simon.

When it turned out that this was all a trick Theodore had planned to teach him a lesson, and Simon was waiting for them in their bedroom, Alvin was so happy to see him he almost cried. 

He apologized immediately. Simon just smiled and forgave him. Alvin pulled him into a tight hug and didn’t let go for a long time.

They may have fought, argued, and maybe they didn’t always get along, but Alvin needed Simon. He was his baby brother, his best friend, his confidant, the yin to his yang, the peanut butter to his jelly. And Alvin loved him. 

He experienced what it would be like without Simon today. He never wanted to go back. 

He tried to convey this through hugging Simon even tighter. Alvin knew he understood him when Simon hugged him back.


End file.
